


Welcome home

by HaneGaNai (nezstorm)



Series: Glance [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Humor, Kon is Ichigo's brother, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/HaneGaNai
Summary: Kon peeked out the open office door from behind his computer screen as the front door was loudly slammed close and someone stormed into the apartment. Judging by the sound of shoes, a coat and a briefcase being thrown in random directions and, luckily, hitting the walls, Kon reckoned his younger twin just came back from another stressful day of work.





	Welcome home

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting old works

WHAM!

Kon peeked out the open office door from behind his computer screen as the front door was loudly slammed close and someone stormed into the apartment. Judging by the sound of shoes, a coat and a briefcase being thrown in random directions and, luckily, hitting the walls, Kon reckoned his younger twin just came back from another stressful day of work.

"Had a nice day? " He called from the office not even moving to see what was wrong with his brother. Ichigo was going to invade his room either way to bitch about his coworkers or that madman boss of his teasing him again and making him work twice as much, so why bother? Not that he had anything against it, a welcomed change from just flat out complaining about Kon.

"Shut up." The pissed man entered the room and started pacing around gesticulating viciously with his hands. Kon didn't stop typing for a moment though letting his twin vent out.

"Where the fuck do people like that come from!? I had to run for my life at the end of the day! First I was late for the meeting because of a blond pervert that started hitting on me before I even stepped out of the elevator, then some guy from the other company stalked me all around the building, my fucked up boss tried to kiss me for fuck knows what time and I punched him pretty hard straight in the face, I think I might lose my job for that one." Ichigo suddenly stopped his circling, resting his face in his palm for a few seconds before revealing the sour expression covering his features.

"Then the redhead from the cubicle next to mine wouldn't leave me in peace so I had to stay longer to finish the last papers... some teal haired freak groped me in the elevator. Even the damn janitor saw his opportunity to get a piece!" Ichigo threw himself on the couch exhausted before continuing.

"Not a single girl. Do I give off gay vibes or something?"

"Is that rhetorical or do you want me to answer honestly?" Kon asked barely able to suppress laughter.

"Don't even try." Ichigo glared at him icily.

Kon knew he should probably pity his brother or get pissed at all those guys trying to get their dirty hands on  _ his _ Strawberry, but he had already gotten used to situations like that. In fact, it made him proud that his lover was an object of desire to so many men. Though, with them being twins and looking very much alike, it made him wonder why it never happened to him. Perhaps once or twice in his life time, but never like Ichigo. Maybe he really gave off gay vibes.

An airy moan from the screen interrupted his train of thoughts.

"Making another hentai game?" Ichigo now stood behind him leaning in and against Kon's back to better see the computer screen.

"Someone has to earn money in case your temper gets you fired because you got in a fist-fight with your boss." The elder of the Kurosaki brothers teased.

"What was I supposed to do then? Let him kiss me? Stick his tongue in my mouth and moan at his advances?"

Kon didn't like the idea one bit. He might not mind them hitting on his lover, but touching his twin might lead to bloodshed. Kon was really proud of how good he handled sharp objects; he probably inherited his skills from their idiot father – the only thing he was thankful for.

"You could have run away or something. It's not as if he glued you to the floor, right?"

The only answer he got was Ichigo mumbling under his nose.

"Hm?"

"That woman's breasts are bigger than her head." The younger of the twins pointed at the screen.

"Yeah, big–"

"Enormous is a better word." Ichigo butted in.

"– soft and warm." Kon continued in a dreamy voice ignoring his brother. "Ah, I can imagine how nice they'd feel under my head - just like a pillow. And that lovely valley."

Ichigo crossed his arms at his chest and turned his head with a huff. How cute.

Kon turned his office chair and pulled Ichigo down by his tie roughly bringing him down so they were face to face and kissed him. The Strawberry christened man made a muffled sound and tried to move away surprised by Kon, but the moment his older brother bit on his lower lip he leaned back in and started kissing back. The kiss was soft, a simple sweet dance that lasted long enough to have them panting and yet not enough at all.

"Welcome home, Ichi." Kon smiled at his brother and pulled at the tie again.


End file.
